


Home Coming

by Eilatan_Sevol



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Children Services, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Kid Peter Parker, Loss, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Divorce, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilatan_Sevol/pseuds/Eilatan_Sevol
Summary: “Peter will be home soon Tony. It’s not right for him to see you like—” Steve was cut short when tony heavy handily set the bottle back down and lent on the bench with his other hand.“See me like what? Like a ex-commy murder robot? Oh wait…” Steve adjusted his position, fixing his eyes sternly at Tony again as he continued, “Or, or a faux patriot playing house with a refugee war criminal?” Steve set his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to not respond. Tony mumbled something else under his breath. “No, it’s not right to see me like that, but thing is Cap,” Tony spat facetiously and stepped around the island, one finger pointed to Steve the other cradling another full glass. “It’s YOU that is exposing him to that isn’t it?” Tony held Steve’s eyes for a moment. Steve twisted to face him fully and stared down at him. “So it’s ok, Isn’t it?” Tony broke into a momentary sarcastic smile before walking away, Steve assumed to his laboratory. Steve knew he went there to drink more than to work on his suits now days. Steve wanted to ask what now but tony calls back without the need for the question. “His shit is packed, just pick him up from school. I don’t care anymore.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd and very inconsistent tense.

 

Tony shrugs in that passive aggressive way he does, scotch in one hand, zero fucks in the other. Steve stood on the outside edge of the kitchen island, arms folded in his baby clue checked button up. A sour look on his face. “Tony, it’s 2 in the afternoon.” Steve said referring to the drink. Tony dramatically takes another tip of his drink, keeping eye contact with Steve.

 

“I assume you have a point.” Tony says, placing the glass on the bench and reaching for the bottle again. Steve sighs and shakes his head in that condescending way that grinds tony just enough to react spitefully.

 

“Peter will be home soon Tony. It’s not right for him to see you like—” Steve is cut short when tony heavy handidly sets the bottle back down, leaning on the bench with his other hand.

 

“See me like what? Like a ex-commy murder robot? Oh wait…” Steve adjusts his position, fixing his eyes sternly at Tony again as he continues, “Or, or a faux patriot playing house with a refugee war criminal?” Steve sets his jaw and closes his eyes, trying to not respond. Tony mumbles something else under his breath. “No, it’s not right to see me like that, but thing is _Cap,”_ Tony spits facetiously and steps around the island, one finger pointed to Steve the other cradling another full glass. “It’s YOU that is exposing him to that isn’t it?” Tony holds Steve’s eyes for a moment. Steve twists to face him fully and stared down at him. “So it’s ok, Isn’t it?” Tony breaks into a momentary sarcastic smile before walking away, Steve assumes to his laboratory. Steve knew he went there to drink more than to work on his suits now days. Steve wants to ask what now but tony calls back without the need for the question. “His shit if packed, just pick him up from school. I don’t care anymore.”

 

The last part was mumbled but Steve heard it. Steve dropped his arms and rubbed his face.

 

It was his weekend with Peter and this was the worst part. Seeing Tony. Something about the left over remains of a hero made Steve feel guilty. Bucky reminded him it wasn’t his fault but it felt like it.

 

Tony and Steve used to work so well together but now it seems like all of those nuances that made them are what ultimately broke them.

 

Tony of course, also blames Bucky.

 

It all started with Bucky after all.

 

Once he came back, once Steve found him, Stark wouldn’t let it go. It was as if it was Tony’s mission to put Bucky back into the grave… Metaphorically… Or so Steve thought. Tony was essentially… Jealous. It made Steve sigh when he remembered it. Every little snide remark, every un warranted handsy grab, every phone call he listened in on and every effort Tony made to have an excuse for Steve not to see him. Tony just didn’t get how important Bucky was to Steve.

 

He still doesn’t. And of course Tony thinks now that they are more than friends, all of his paranoia was justified. Steve is adamant that it was not the case but Tony is sold.

 

The first time Bucky showed up with Steve to pick Peter up was a mess. Tony actually had his lawyer add ‘no partners at pick up’ to the parenting plan after that. Steve didn’t argue.

 

Tony ripped into Bucky. Called him a slut, a home wrecker a soviet scum and so on. Tony even hailed his armoured hand and beat Bucky twice over the face before Steve stood between them and left promptly with out even collecting Peter.

 

Poor Peter. Steve though of how hard this all was for a 6 year old boy to be caught in this situation. Steve was so glad when he woke up and found out that views on sexuality had greatly changed as had the idea of parenting. Now he can’t help but feel he is doing the idea of a same sex union mis justice.

 

Steve made his way up the stairs to Peters room. It was much larger here, some part of Steve thought it was Tony’s way to buy him over to his side. But Steve also knows that there is not much that Tony would not do for Peter and he had always had a large room with two of everything he could think of wanting.

 

Since the split Steve had a dramatic decrease in funds. Of course he has his Avengers pension. Keeping him on the pay roll for the next global threat. But Steve worked too. He taught art. He spent half his week with the vets at the VA and the other half with kids at the local school where Peter was enrolled.

Peter was still at the age where he enjoyed seeing Dad at school but Steve knew it wouldn’t be the case for much longer.

 

Bucky also worked.

 

Kind of.

 

He taught boxing classes at the local YMCA two days a week. This was only because his citizenship and residency was still under question. This also meant that Bucky spent a lot of time with Peter when he was there. Peter and Bucky had a good relationship. Peter started calling Bucky ‘Papa’ at age four. Tony also tried to add a restriction to this in the parenting clause but it didn’t fly.

 

Steve was ‘Daddy’. This was from day one. Tony wanted to be plain ol’ ‘Dad’ but Peter took to ‘Dada’ from the moment he could talk. Steve used to think it was cute and Tony came around to it pretty quickly.

 

Steve found Peters things easily enough, two large canvas duffle bags. They reminded Steve of his own from the 40’s. Bucky had bought them for him but Steve didn’t need Tony to know that. Steve took a moment to look around the room. Steve thought about what it was like living there. Teaching Peter to walk, sitting in the corner and rocking him to sleep. Steve was smitten with him from the beginning. Tony was too but… Steve sighed. Tony did things differently. He always worked. Even before Peter, and Steve admired him for it but… That’s what his parenting style was too. It kind of made Steve sad to think Peter was being raised by Jarvis and Pepper when he was here. Steve shrugged it off though. It was hard enough with out thinking about the past.

 

It didn’t sting anymore though. He could think about his time with tony, living here. Being a family. And it no longer tugged heavy in his chest.

 

He wanted more from Tony… Tony just couldn’t give any more.

 

But Bucky? Bucky could. Bucky always could. After he got his memory back and moved from Wakanda to New York, once again as James Barnes, and he was caught up on Steve’s new life, all he ever did was want to support Steve.

Bucky always wanted to come over and play with Steve and Peter. He would cook for them, pick up Peter’s toys, do load of washing, the whole nine yards. He would gently take Peter from Steve’s arms and put him to bed before laying close to Steve on the couch and supporting his head in his lap while he slept. Steve would wake hours later to Bucky’s smile and fingers in his hair. The thing is though… Bucky never asked for more. Never pulled Steve into a kiss in those intimate moments, never stood possessively between Steve and anyone. Steve would be lying if he said, even when he was with Tony, that he didn’t want it… but no, it wasn’t Bucky’s fault Steve and tony didn’t work. Bucky was just there to move on _with_ not move on _for_.

 

Tony may never understand that.

 

Steve moved into Buck’s apartment that, to be fair, Steve had been paying for. Bucky wasn’t even allowed to work for the first two years he was in the country. Every so often Bucky would have to go to court to plead his case but as the senate would argue, Bucky is technically a citizen of Wakanda and if he had wanted to return to his old life he should have defected to the U.S along time ago. It was frustrating but Steve stood in his corner and no one was going to say no to the captain himself.

 

So here they are.

 

Steve collects the bags and his thoughts to head to the car. Steve drove a modest Toyota, a small booster seat in the back and Glen Miller in the CD stacker.

 

Steve noticed Bucky had called as he drove to Peter’s school. Steve returned the call and Bucky picked up after a few rings.

 

“How’d it go?” Was the first thing Bucky said. Steve sighed and gripped the wheel tighter for  moment.

 

“As well as expected.” Steve mumbled and forced a sad smile even though Bucky couldn’t see it.

 

“I know… Drunk or Drinking?” Bucky asked.

 

“Honestly, I’m not sure… both maybe?” Steve sighed again and indicated to turn into the pick up lane, kids already milling about on the grass out the front of the school. Steve could hear Bucky sigh.

 

“Should we cash that extra week with Peter now? Give you some more time between seeing him?” Steve hummed in thought but dismissed the idea.

 

“No, we need it when we go to Wakanda. I don’t want to have to ask for an extra week on top of the one we are owed… We will just save it.” Bucky hummed in agreement.

 

“You got the squid yet?” Bucky sounded lighter when referring to Peter.

 

“Just pulled up. You at home?” Steve asked as he scanned for the too thin and over confident little boy they called son.

 

“Yeah, making burgers. So no ice cream on the way home.” Bucky faked a stern voice and Steve laughed.

 

“Sure thing Papa.” Steve smiled as his eyes fell on Peter, pulling his too large back pack over his shoulders, both hands occupied carrying what Steve presumes is home work and working hard not to trip on his untied shoes laces.

 

“Ok, see you soon…” Bucky paused for a moment just so he could make sure Steve payed attention. “I love you Steve.” Bucky said, this time his voice was Stern. Letting Steve know he was never more serious than her was right now. Steve began to relax. Peter saw the car and beamed as he headed to it.

 

“Love you too buck. See you soon.”

 

“See you soon.” Steve smiled and ended the call before leaning over to pop the door open for Peter.

 

“Hey Sport!” Steve beamed back to the small boy.

 

“Daddy!” Peter said as he dumped his stuff in the front seat before climbing over it to give Steve a whole body cuddle. “Missed you Daddy!” Peter said as he let go and flung himself sideways into the back seat. Steve watched as Peter landed gracelessly in the foot well and crawled his way over to his booster, strapping himself in. Peter hatted the seat, but he was still so little, he legally had to still use it. Steve laughed at him and leant over to close the door. Just as he sat back up right, Steve jumped as the angry pool lane monitor tapped on his window.

 

“Move Mr. Stark!” She huffed out and Steve saw the fog on the glass. Steve fought the urge to correct her and just waved politely and worked to quickly twist the wheel and pull out into the traffic. Peter just laughed and watch the Lady get left behind them. It was silent for a moment before Peter spoke.

 

“Daddy…” Peter started curiously. Steve hummed and flicked his attention to him in the mirror to signal him to continue. “Whyyyy do you, me and Dada,” Peter used his fingers to count out the people he was talking about, “AAAND Papa had different second names?” Steve gave him a small smile.

 

It wasn’t a secret that Peter was adopted, they spoke about it freely, but anything to do with Tony and Steve’s previous life was always hard.

 

“Well… You know how your Mummy gave you your name before we became your dads?” Peter was looking out the window but nodded. “Well, we all had a mummy that gave us our different names as well…” Steve smiled to Peter, Happy with his answer. Peter frowned though.

 

“Well why do people call you ‘Stark’ when that’s Dada’s name?” Peter asked, not satisfied with the last answer.

 

“Well…” Steve paused to take a breath, ‘Dada and I USED to have the same last name, when I lived with Dada we where Married and my last name was ‘Stark-Rodgers’ and so was Dada’s. But..”

 

“But now you don’t love Dada and it makes him sad.” Steve’s breath caught. He needed a better answer still and he didn’t know where it would come from… but Peter wasn’t done. “He still calls you Stark too ya know? At the parent night he called you ‘Steven Stark’” Peter put a voice on as if to copy Tony, shifting his shoulders and all for the effect. “Is that because he is sad that you changed your name back? Cause he shouldn’t. I wish Dada knew that Papa loves you more… I know that’s why you are living with Papa. I can tell. Dada loves you but Papa loves you more. I told Peppy that and she said that’s why I live with you and Dada equally because you both love me the same.” Steve was still in shocked… oh tony was going to get one sort of a phone call.

 

“Do you like being called Rodgers? I like it. My friends all have cards with your face on it, like Uncle Coulson and they all say ‘Rodgers’ so I like it, but when people think you are ‘Stark’ it means they don’t know who you really are. It’s like a super-secret identity. “Steve Stark’,” The shoulders and voice come back for another imitation. Steve is ready for it to stop now… “But I don’t mind. Really. I like you just the same… But… what if..” Steve tries to interject then but is tripping over his own thoughts before anything can come out, and Peter is talking again, “What if. If… PAPA.” Peter is gesturing dramatically now, “PAPA… Wants you to have… HIS last name?” Peter looks scandalised. Steve still fumbles but sound is coming out this time.

 

“W-w-well… Well, Papa and I would need to get.. Get married for that to happen.” Steve thinks for a moments before flinching as Peter grunts, clearly not happy with that.

 

“WHYYYYYYY!?” Peter says in a long, deep groan. Head throw back into the seat and arms and legs stretched out as if the sound needed him to strain all of his limbs to be produced.

 

“Well… Because that it something married people do… Share names…” Steve sounded pleading… He kind of was…

 

“NOOOO!” Peter huffed and readjusted in his seat, he bought one hand down into the other upturned palm in a chopping motion to emphasise his point, “I MEAAAAN,” Steve lolled his head. Five minutes… Five minutes and peter was already frustrated with him… “WHY-YA… Aren’t you and Papa Married-ah” Peter asked dramatically, chopping his hand down on every extended sound.

 

“Well…” Steve peered at Peter who looked back at him expectantly from his booster. “Well Papa hasn’t… Asked…” Steve knew it was more complicated then that but at lest now, but Peters look, he was off Steve’s case.

 

“Well…. Papa and I need to have a talk…” Peter looked back out the window, resting his elbow on the door, his head on his hand. Steve didn’t say anything more. He felt like this was going to be one hard week.

 

***********

 

Steve and Peter rode in the elevator up to their apartment. Steve carried Peters bags and homework and just watched the little guy run back and forth across the elevator, occasionally jumping and looking up as if to inspect the effect of his weight on the wires and stability. Steve swore sometimes that he and Tony conceived this kid. Scrawny and overly confident like himself and overly curious and smart like Tony.

 

The lift dinged and Peter came back to reality, swinging his head to the door and rearing back to leg it though and down the hall to the door. Sure enough, the doors opened and Peter flung himself through them to run to the dark wooden entrance to his second home. Steve followed with a grin. He could even smell Bucky’s cooking.

 

Peter reached the door well before Steve and instead of knocking, he flopped his body onto it and slid down while shouting, “Papa! Papa! Papa!” Until he fell forward as it was opened, a confused looking Bucky standing there in some cuffed up, dark pants, a soft black sweater rolled to his elbows and side swept chin length hair swept to one side. Bucky looked at Peter for a moment before smile at Steve.

 

“No… None today thank you… I’m not interested in what you’re selling.” Bucky said down to Peter who laid on the floor groaning. Steve rolled his eyes as he approached.

 

“Why are you so old!!” Peter groaned out, “People don’t sell door to door anymore! It is all on the comuper Paaappaaaa” Bucky grinned and bent down to pick the little guy up.

 

“Not too old you beat you in fisty cuffs!” Bucky grinned as he flipped Peter up and over his metal shoulder, holding him up like a boom box, his flesh hand coming to tickle into Peter’s ribs.

 

“UUUUHHHHH… NO ONE says fisty cuffs!!!” Peter groaned and wriggled until Bucky dropped him onto the couch. By now Steve was coming through the door and closing it behind himself. Peter bounced right back up and launched himself at Bucky, clinging on like a monkey, using his teeth to pretend to bite into Bucky’s shoulder.

 

“Ugh, Steve, can you get this grub off me?” Bucky feigned discuss at Peter who was small enough to use Bucky as a jungle gym and climbed up him to hold onto his head and sit on Bucky’s shoulders.

 

“Who is the winner now?” Peter cried out and Steve snuck up behind them to tickle Peter on the ribs again. Peter laughed and grabbed fists full of Bucky’s hair to hold on. Bucky grunted as his head was pulled back by Peters falling weight. Steve caught him and Peter let go as Steve lowered him to the floor. Peter huffed and folded his arms. “No fair, you’re always on Dada’s side!” Peter accused Steve who mocked shock.

 

“Well, if I wasn’t on papa’s side he---” BUT Peter interrupted again…

 

“I know, I know, He won’t ask you to marry him and--- We will be talking about this later,” Peter pointed a finger at Bucky who looked shocked for real… “And you will have to be a Stark forever. I know.” Peter went to his bags and left Bucky to look to Steve for answers. Steve rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ll tell you later.” Bucky nodded slowly before turning his attention back to Peter who was opening his bags and pulling things out.

 

“Uh uh! In your room mister! Don’t leave all of that here!” Peter rolled his eyes and picked up one heavy duffle and waddled to drag it down the hall to his room. Steve smiled, kissed Bucky and went to help.

**************

 

Peter has been asleep for a few hours when Bucky finally joins Steve in their bedroom. Bucky gives him a ‘look’ that makes Steve put the sketch pad down. Bucky grabs an elastic band and pulls his hair back.

 

When his hair gets tied up, things get serious.

 

Steve had his hands on Bucky’s ribs as he pushed his back onto the comforter. Bucky instantly groaned behind closed eyes and grit teeth. His hips drove up against Steve’s desperately.

 

Steve droped his head to kiss down Bucky’s navel, bitter with sweat and Steve moaned hotly over the tanned skin. Steve flattened his tongue against Bucky’s naval hair, dragging it up and over it, feeling the rough grating against the wet muscle.

 

Bucky planted his feet under himself again as Steve’s fingers hook under the band of Bucky’s pants.

 

Bucky’s slightly crooked front teeth bare down together with a hiss as Steve heaves down the jeans. Bucky kicks his legs out so Steve can pull them off.

 

Bucky helped by pointing his toes and once his clothing was gone, Bucky spread his legs and used one arm to prop up to reach the other behind Steve’s head, pulling him down roughly.

 

Bucky is aware that they were not enough on the bed that they were safe from falling off and then suddenly he was. Steve’s strong arm under the small of Bucky’s back lifts him to the middle of the bed.

 

Bucky fully on the bed with Steve still stood between Bucky’s legs and hands going for his own pants.

 

Bucky’s arms lay bent above his head as he looks down. Bucky considers tightening his pony tail so it doesn’t fall out during the next few hours but he isn’t given the chance.

 

Steve drops his pants just enough to get his cock out and falls back down to latch onto Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s head fell to the side and his hands to Steve’s hair. Bucky grinds up again and Steve uses his weight to grind back on him. Bucky groans high pitched.

 

Steve doesn’t stop his assault on Bucky’s neck as he moved one of his hands to his swollen cock. Steve felt the weight of himself in his hand, he squeezed the length and slowly stroked over himself, hips moving with his hand.

 

Steve’s got one arm under Bucky’s back, hand gripping the back of his lovers neck. Bucky reached one hand down to grab at Steve’s clothed ass, his thumb running under it in a small attempt to get Steve naked. Steve however, doesn’t pay attention to it, still gripping the back of Buck’s neck, his cock and tongue lapping at the marks he’s branded on Bucky. Bucky groaned again, panting Steve’s name lowly, Steve is so close he heard it and felt the warm breath as he said it.

 

“Yeah Babe, you want it?” Steve asks ferally, nose still buried under Bucky’s ear. Steve pushed forward to run the tip of his cock through Bucky’s ass crack, small pressure but not enough. Bucky uses his feet to push up and flush his body against Steve’s. Steve smirked into Bucky’s neck and writhed with Bucky for a moment longer, feeling his breath hitch and puff out along his shoulder. Steve loves Bucky like this. Desperate and groaning.

 

They shared, of course, but something about being reminded that Bucky was his and this was his life and Bucky was there and nothing was going to change that… Something about that got Steve going. Steve groaned deeply and thrust his hips forward against Bucky’s ass so he could feel the strength of his thrust. Steve did it twice more, hard and calculated.

 

Bucky’s breathing became ragged, goose bumps formed over his skins as he let out an ‘ooohh St-steve’ in a whisper. Steve connected their lips for a moment and Bucky swallowed some more moans

Steve shucked one of Bucky’s knees up into the air with his own knee and leant forward, hand back on his cock and guiding it to Bucky’s hole.

 

Bucky let go of Steves hair and bent his arms up again, elbows in the air and fists in the bed cover. He turned his head to the side and bit lightly on his own toned arm and screwed his eyes shut. They didn’t need prep. They where physically enhanced after all…

 

Steve smirked and rested his cheek on Bucky’s shoulder as he used his hand to force his cock inside. Bucky bared down and pulled his knees higher until he felt himself give way.

 

Bucky’s teeth let go of his flesh and grit together in another hiss before opening his mouth for a groan. His eyes broke open to stare into the dark of the room. His was body on auto pilot to adjust to Steve’s size. Bucky’s centre of gravity shifted down, baring onto Steve’s cock as he pushed forward more, half in then whole in two hard shoves. Bucky’s body was shucked up the bed with each pitch forward of Steve’s hips. Steve pants hard and heavy on top of him. Bucky felt covered and bare, hot and chilled, full and desperate. All at once. Little ‘uh’s fell form his mouth as Steve’s hips rolled into him.

 

Bucky’s little sounds quickly becoming more desperate. The heat and want to be fucked into the mattress rising quickly.

 

Steve pulled his face off Bucky’s shoulder and his hips slowed their roll until Steve was smirking over Bucky who’s chest heaved in the effort to extract all the pleasure he could.

 

Bucky screwed his eyes shut again as the pleasure subsided with the slow of Steve. Bucky panted a whispered ‘please’ and rutted down on Steve’s cock. Steve slid his fingers from the back of Bucky’s neck into his hair and planted his other knee on the bed, hips driving forward. Hard. Shoving  Bucky past the middle and slightly to the other side. Steve moved his knees to close the distance. He pulled Bucky closer with the hand not in his hair, so close Bucky was in his lap, hips elevated by Steve’s knees.

 

Bucky keened and rolled his own hips over Steves. He was so deep and Steve knew it drove Bucky wild just to have Steve here. “Oh fuck.” Bucky groaned breathlessly, chest heaving again, the heat of the pleasure rushing back all at once. Steve watched Bucky’s face, eyes rolling back with his head. Steve just cradled his head as it lolled and gripped hard to Bucky’s hip as it rutted against him. Bucky was milking his won pleasure from Steve and Steve was encouraging it.

 

“Yeah Bucky. Keep going baby. Work for it.” Steve said low, almost a whisper. Bucky shivered down his spine, interrupting his movements for moment before it drove them on. Bucky’s legs wrapped around the small of Steve’s back as he clenched and pushed and fucked himself on Steve.

 

Once again, Steve was content to writhe like this with Bucky. As the pleasure grew, Steve began to shove his hips forward as Bucky pushed them down. This bought a new sound from Bucky, drawn out and high pitched on every thrust.

 

Steve gripped Bucky’s hair a little tighter and began pounding.

 

Bucky’s eyes where closed again, his head strained back, throat bared, hands deeply wrapped in the blanket by his head.

 

Steve was relentless.

 

Bucky didn’t move on his own any more. Steve held him in place enough that every thrust was like being hit by a freight train but Bucky couldn’t move, he was just rocked in Steve’s hold, being forced onto Steve’s length as it drove into him.

 

Bucky was in ecstasy.

 

Nothing compared to this.

 

Steve fucked better than he did anything else.

 

Bucky would argue about masculinity and roles that they play in the house but when Steve held him down just like this, he would jump at the idea of baking cookies everyday and wearing a skirt just to have Steve turn him into the helpless mess that he was.

 

Bucky’s eyes had begun to water and his breath stalled in his chest. Steve was forcing the orgasm from him. Whether Bucky had wanted it or not (Oh but he wanted it), it was coming.

 

“Steve!” Bucky said louder than he should have. “Steve!” He correct his volume back to a whisper. Bucky moved his skittish fingers to hold Steve’s hand that gripped his hair. Bucky could feel all of the hair that was coming loose. Bucky ‘Uh’s’ where coming as if forced out from Steve.

 

“Fucking cum Bucky. Cum all over me.” Bucky became ridged and his toes curled. He was falling from the ledge but Steve was still talking. “Cause I’m not don’t with you yet Bucky.” Steve sounded menacing. Buck’s body clenched and convulsed. His hips rucked back over Steve's cock as heavy shock and shock was fucked out of him, hot cum shooting on each pound. Steve grinned as he watched but didn’t slow. Didn’t ease. Didn’t stop.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you, just like this, till you cum again.” Bucky groaned from his chest, still locked in position and getting fucked hard. Bucky’s legs slowly became limp and his arms falling soft by his head. “Gonna fuck it out of you Buck. Fuck you through the pain. It’s gonna hurt Buck. You’re gonna wanna scream. But you know you can’t . Gag you if I have to. But you’re gonna take it Buck. Over and over.” Steve sped up if anything. Bucky groaned louder and louder with each thrust.

 

Steve gripped hard on Bucky's hair then and hissed into his ear. “Too loud Buck.” Steve kept his face there, body over Bucky and fucked him.

 

Bucky’s knees shook, his hole quivered with the effort of trying to relax around Steve. Bucky still couldn’t move his arms but his chest twitched up and down with the effort not to scream. Steve held him impaled on his cock and fucked harder and faster. Bucky almost squeaked twice from the force before her got a handle on his own vocal chords. Steve worked like a metronome. Bucky couldn’t fault the rhythm.

 

The force of each fuck into his body jostled his limb limbs and caused his legs to fall to the side. Bucky’s vision was blurred and in his mind he could almost set a timer to each thrust. ‘1 & 2 & FUCK & SHIT!’ Bucky was beginning to twitch in an attempt to back away from each thrust. It was too much.

 

Bucky whimpered.

 

Steve sat back. Hips stopping.

 

“Too much?” Steve asked and ran two warm hands down Bucky’s chest, hips every so slightly rolling. Steve didn’t even sound out of breath. Bucky shuddered.

 

Steve fucked forward hard again. Bucky’s hands flew to grip hard on Steve’s biceps.

 

“Not enough?” Steve probed and repeated the thrust. Right into him. Right where he knows it will make Bucky scream…

 

He doesn’t. Barely.

 

Bucky grips Steve’s arms hard and can’t answer. Just whines. Steve smiled as he felt Bucky tense with each inhale.

 

Steve slipped out of Bucky with a grunt of his own.  Bucky fell limp on the bed but groaned at the loss non the less. Steve slipped down Bucky’s body. No. He wasn’t don’t yet.

 

Bucky’s knees  curl in on himself. Bucky groans and feels Steve’s large hand move his knees up and to his chest. Bucky can’t hold them there and his feet fell back to the bed and Bucky makes every effort to keep his knees parted.

 

Steve leans over and spits on Bucky’s puffy hole. Bucky sighs deeply.

 

Steve slides the  pad of his thumb over Bucky’s hole. He let it catch on the edge of Bucky's hole. Bucky isn’t even able to respond. Steve smiles.

 

Steve twists his middle finger into Bucky’s heat. Bucky draws his knees up and keens, teeth gritting again to hold back that scream they both knew was just beneath the surface. Steve toys with slowly twisting his finger. Bucky clenched around the finger and Steve spat on him again.

 

“Fuck buck, how greedy is your hole. How it takes it all. Shit buck. My favourite place to be. Deep in your guts Bucky. Fucking you open. Love looking after you when you can’t walk. Hole puffy and used. Dripping and warm. Could spread you and fuck you anywhere Buck. So warm and tight.” Steve slowly increased his finger speed and Bucky’s breath began to halt and huff again.  “I just want to bend you over anything buck, watch you hold yourself open for me, let me slide in, not say anything as I take you over and over until your are like this, puffy and compliant. Fuck. I’m gonna get back in there Buck. I’m gonna fuck it raw. I want you split open buck. I want you to force it in. Wanna see you cry cause you can’t go further. Wanna watch you force it as deep as I get it. Fuck.” Steve shoved his wet fingers deep n Bucky and rubbed violently over Bucky’s prostate.

 

It tore a deep, long moan from Bucky who grabbed his legs and help them high. Bucky wanted it all over again even if he still couldn’t see straight.

 

“Steve!” Bucky was tortured, his cock almost  fully swollen by now. Steve relented and slid out slowly.

 

“I got you Buck” Steve crooned as he grabbed more lube, applying it right to Bucky’s hole. Bucky shifted his hips and prepared himself for Steve's next assault. Steve however, had another Idea.

 

Steve grabbed a hold of Bucky’s hip and rolled him to his stomach. Bucky moaned and attempted to get his legs under himself to raise his hips. Steve didn’t have any of it. Steve simply crawled over Bucky’s thighs and pulled his ass cheeks apart, aiming his cock, and driving back in.

 

Steve fucked Bucky until he was coming again. Bucky couldn’t hold the scream in and let it out, muffled by the blanket. That was when Steve eased back, lifted Bucky’s hips, held his head down and fucked out his own pleasure into Bucky.

 

Steve slammed in on his own orgasm and all but bruised Bucky’s hips in an effort to pull the other against him. Steve fucked in on each pulse, pulling out only to ram back in and Bucky could feel the warm cum dripping down his ass and thighs. Bucky shivered again and heaved out a heavy grunt on each hard thrust.

 

When he was done, Steve dropped over Bucky’s back and smirked in-between his shoulder blades.

 

Steve kissed him there and puled back, gently he pulled out of Bucky. Who, no longer propped up by Steve, promptly collapsed. Steve disappeared and returned with a warm wash cloths and began to clean Bucky up. Bucky groaned over the sensitive areas. And squirmed when Steve rolled him again, more gently this time. Steve half draped himself over Bucky and kissed him full and slow. Bucky moaned and returned the kiss.

 

“So good Steve.” Steve chuckled and kissed him again. Steve slid his hands all-over Bucky’s chest and neck. Moaning into his mouth.

 

“Fuck Bucky.” Steve licked into his mouth slowly. Bucky squirmed and moaned, “Wanna just fuck you all the time.” Steve groaned in a whisper.

 

Bucky chuckled lightly this time.

 

“Not tonight.” Bucky slid his eyes shut and Steve settled them both into bed properly.

 

“Love you” Bucky murmurs and Steve folded Bucky into his chest.

 

“Love you too Buck.”

 

*******

 

It was late in the morning when Steve made it from the bedroom. Bucky had made breakfast and it was still warm. Steve smirked and made for his own plate. He heard Bucky and Peter in the lounge room playing lego. Steve poked his head around the corner holding his plate.

 

Bucky would usually sit on the floor with Peter but Steve knows why he doesn’t.

 

“Dada, can you find this piece?” peter asked and handed Bucky a container full of loose parts. Bucky sighed and said ‘You owe me…’ and began to look for the little blue piece. Steve watched for a moment, smiling.

 

 

Life was pretty good like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, it would probably all be a bit easier if-“ Bucky looked up with threatened eyes and Steve glanced sideways authoritatively. 
> 
> “Don’t even say it Tony.” Steve said before returning his gaze to the Lawyer. 
> 
> “You know I’m right Steven.” Tony said begrudgingly and stood. He flicked his jacket around himself to button it. He walked, hands in pockets to the large window. Steve just shook his head. The lawyer flicked his gaze form the papers in front of himself to all three of the then back to Steve. 
> 
> “He has a point.” Was all the Lawyer said. Bucky crumbled, Pushing his eyes in the heal of his hands. Steve sighed and shook his head. 
> 
> ___________
> 
>  
> 
> It never got less hard. It was painful. It hurt everywhere. Bucky would fall down cry. Right there. It didn’t matter who was around. Bucky lost it. Steve would hold him in his arm. Rock him. Rub his back. Try and ease the guilt from Bucky’s muscles but it never worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again. 
> 
> had another Idea.
> 
> Not beta'd and not great. 
> 
> Thank you to those who commented :)

Steve sat next to Bucky and gave him a small smile. Bucky returned it before he leant over for a kiss. Peter was facing the TV on the floor but he must have heard the smack of lips.

 

“Papa…” Peter started ominously. Bucky smiled at Steve, that close lip grin that made his cowl predominate. Bucky tucked hair behind his ear and shifted his gaze down the than to the back of Peters head.

 

“Yes…” Bucky asked with a light shake of his head as he clapped his hands together in his lap. It was the weekend and Peter didn’t have school. It wasn’t as though Bucky knew what Peter was going to say, he just knew it wasn’t good.

 

Peter turned around slowly, gave Bucky a one over, flicked his gaze to Steve, gave him a nod and looked back at Bucky.

 

“I am going to say this ONCE” Peter bought a finger up for emphasis on the number of times he was apparently going to tell Bucky the following, “If you like it…” Peter used his counting finger to wave over Steve to let Bucky know he was the ‘it’, “Than you should-ah put a ring on it.” Bucky snapped his head back with closed eyes and bit his lips to let out a sigh. He shouldn’t be surprised at what comes out of the kids mouth but…

 

Peter went back to watching his morning cartoons. Steve laughed and took a sip of his coffee. Bucky peered to the side, head still tilted back to see why Steve thought it was so funny. Steve looked at Bucky and shrugged. Bucky shook his head and cracked a small smile.

 

“I’m gonna need more coffee before we go ANYWHERE today.” Bucky stood to head to the kitchen, passing behind the couch and pausing to give Steve another kiss and take his almost empty mug to fill up again.

 

Peter just shot his hand up, flat palmed and rotated it like in the Beyoncé video. Bucky walked away, head low and shaking.

 

Steve pokes his toe into Peters back, rocking the small guy forward. “You know, you could give Papa a break, you’ve been here one night and your on his back.”

 

Peter scoffed and pulled his knees up to cuddle. Peter rocked back and forth, bouncing off his feet in that ‘I’m a kid and have to spend energy every moment of the day’ kind of way. He didn’t take his eyes from the screen as he said, “You’re the one riding his back last night.”

 

Peter said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world. Steve gawked and choked a little. Bucky must have heard because his concerned face was peering around the corner to look at Steve.

 

“Uh… Umm” Steve said, face concerned and questioning. Trying to find the words to say.

 

“Oh, don’ like being caught out huh? Didn’t think I could hear you did you?” Peter was still looking at the TV as he spoke shaking his head disappointedly.

 

Steve’s wide eyes looked to Bucky who shrugged wordlessly, his eyes looked in a state of panic. Steve shrugged animatedly asking Bucky for help. Bucky gestured to himself and shook his head, Steve nodded aggressively, waving Bucky over, Bucky’s eyes went wide and he rolled back into the kitchen. Steve sighed loudly.

 

“Peter… What… What exactly did you uh.. Did you hear?” Steve asked and side glanced at Bucky who was ‘not’ peeking around the corner again.

 

“You and Papa.”  Peter said simply with a shrug. Steve’s face was burning with embarrassment. “Do the dishes” Peter was mocking with sassy tilts of his head. Steve let out a sigh and he heard Bucky do so too. “That ones not clean, That’s too much salt,” Peter shifted his demeanour to mock the other, “I’m a super soldier, I can eat as much salt as I like.”

 

Bucky came back into the room with the two full mugs and a look of ‘that was close’ on his face. Steve took his mug and sighed back into his seat. The show Peter was watching began to wrap up and he stood to stretch. Bucky and Steve's eyes followed him. Both a little jumpy about what was going to come out of his mouth next. To their surprise, Peter simply said ‘Bath time!’ and walked to the shared bathroom.

 

Bucky and Steve shared a look. Then let out a combined held breath.

 

Let the games begin.

 

**********

 

Peter ran towards the old Vietnamese lady who ran the fresh produce stall at the local market. Bucky walked fast behind so to not loose him. Steve laughed at the two and grabbed a basket to hold all of Peters pickings.

 

Steve watched Bucky brush the stranded hair from his head as he smiled at the Lady who ignored the way Peter squeezed all of the fruit too hard like he knew what he was looking for.

 

Bucky did his best to control Peter as he climbed on the tables to reach the top of the display. Steve's not sure, but he’s almost certain the lady sets up with space there now so Peter stops crushing the fruit with his efforts. Bucky tries to tell Peter that all of the plumbs are fine but the way peter leans too heavily on the stand, making the a few fruits fall causing Bucky to stumble to catch them tells Steve Peter didn’t believe him.

 

Steve walks over slowly smiling.

 

“Ok Peter, Enough, that’s enough plumbs.” Peter throws another one, Bucky catches it and shakes his head, His leather jacket restricting his movements a small amount as he tries to cradle the bunch to his chest and hold one arm free. Steve slowly takes the plumbs from Bucky and puts them in the basket.

 

“Papa, I say when we are done, Ok?” Peter says with a stern look as he drops plumb after plumb back in the bunch after the ‘squeeze’ test.

 

“not enough coffee?” Steve asks and Bucky nods, dropping the last of his arm full into the basket. “Not enough coffee.”

 

“To the VEGETABLES!” Peter shouted with his arms up for Bucky to pick him up. Steve smiled again as Bucky obliged and feigned a groan at the boys weight.

 

“Getting’ too heavy for this squirt.” Bucky Carried Peter to the Vegetables but didn’t set him down, Peter sat on Bucky’s left side side hip and reached for ears of corn. Bucky held him with his one metal arm and used his flesh one to help Peter pick the produce.

 

“Always on my back about everything.” Peter sighs. Bucky flicks his ear gently and laughs. Peter bops Bucky with cob of corn and uses it to point to the tomatoes. “Need some!”

 

Steve takes the corn that Bucky passes him and walks with them to the next item.

Steve slid up behind Bucky and tickled Peter’s knee before he swapped sides. Peter nudged Bucky in blame.

 

Bucky smirked at Steve. Steve wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek.

 

************

 

Peter stood on the bench while Bucky shucked the corn. Peter ate a plumb and the juice went everywhere. After the market they had gone to buy a new lego set. Bucky helped Peter pick a new helicarrier out. Peter had said it was cool because ‘Dada can make some reverse-something-or-other to make it really fly’ Steve had rolled his eyes but Bucky, sweet Bucky just said ‘Sounds good’ and bought it for him.

 

Steve was noticed a few times and left the obnoxiously obvious lego store before Bucky and Peter did. He didn’t mind the photos but the questions where never polite. Always probing.

 

And always about Tony.

 

People mostly respected his privacy now, paparazzi were no longer able to take his photo nor where people allowed to post his location as it was a ‘matter of national security’.

 

When Bucky and Peter did emerge from the store, large box in hand, Peter climbed up Steve to sit on his shoulders, pull his hair and talk about his new toy all the way home. It started to rain on the walk home and Bucky hailed a cab. The ride back home was filled with Peter asking the Romanian driver questions about his accent and the pictures on the dash. Bucky apologised to the man in Romanian and the man said it was no problem and thanked Bucky for his service. Bucky shook the mans hand as he got out of the car and Bucky shared a smile with him.

 

On the way inside Bucky stopped to get the mail. He flicked through it with one hand and saw something of interest. Steve was holding the door open for Bucky in the elevator, Bucky made his way over slowly. Steve asked what was wrong, Bucky just showed him the insignia on the top of the envelope.

 

Department of Child Safety.

 

Steve set his face stern and nodded. They went upstairs in silence… Almost… if it wasn’t for Peter.

 

**********

 

Dear Mr Barnes,

 

This is a notice to inform you that given your circumstances and history, we will be requesting the child within your care be turned over to Children’s Services by the 10th of this month until such time as the department of homeland security clears you for guardianship.

 

Yours,

 

Helen Man-co

Department of Child Safety” Bucky read aloud.

 

“Steve!”

 

*******

 

 

Bucky was on the phone to the number at the bottom of the letter moments after reading the note. His tears burnt but didn’t fall with out a fight. Bucky held the receiver tightly, bent over the bench with one hand on it as the receptionist bounced his call from unavailable officer to unavailable officer.

 

Steve was on the phone to Tony and Bucky could hear shouting from the bedroom. Sam came over to take Peter out for ice cream before all hell broke loose. They didn’t mention and thing to him but Peter was smart and knew something was wrong.

 

Bucky's heart was beating hard in his chest, his legs give out and he slid to the floor.

 

“Sorry Sir, I can’t find anyone to help you right now. Can I take a mess-,”

 

“No!” Bucky shouted and bit his lip then grit his teeth. “No… I need to… This is wrong. This isn’t- I need. I need someone to help. Please… I just… I need help. Now..” Bucky lost the fight with his tears. He felt helpless. “I need help. Please. He’s…. He’s my son. Please.” Bucky held the phone with both hands as the lady said something non-committal about trying again. Bucky didn’t dare answer verbally, knowing how his voice would sound. Bucky nodded even though she couldn’t hear. When the hold music played again Bucky let out a sigh that turned into a sob from where he was on the floor. Steve was still shouting. Bucky sobbed despite the uplifting music and ran a hand into his hair, angry, he wiped the tears away.

 

“Hello, Mr Barnes?” Bucky sat up right as a different voice answered.

 

“Yes, Yes, James Barnes. Who uh… Who am I speaking too.” Bucky swallowed hard to try and sound normal.

 

“This is Rachael Hammilton. I’m a CSO. I understand you received a letter…” she trailed off. Bucky wiped his nose audibly.

 

“Yes. I.. I received a letter stating that…” Bucky paused to find the paragraph he was looking for.

 

“Stating that you need to turn Peter over to us by the 10th, is that right?” Bucky nodded before thinking and answering weakly with a ‘yes’. Her voice sounded firm now. “And what is your confusion Mr. Barnes?”

 

Bucky was wordless, with a sigh he dropped his elbow to a raised leg and rolled his fingers into a fist.

 

“My confusion… is why I received the letter.” Bucky said firm but low.

 

“Is it not explicit enough for you Mr Barnes, or do you not understand the terminology?” Bucky grit his teeth and tensed his arm.

 

“I understand just fine. I am—”

 

“Then what is the reason for your call sir.” The woman asked with a practiced cold demeanour. “Do you need directions to one of our service centres?” Bucky scoffed. He was panicking and quickly realising no one had sympathy for him. Getting mad was his default setting.

 

“No I don’t. I’m calling to tell you that you can’t have Peter. He is MY son!” Bucky spoke louder towards the end of his statement. Bucky heard typing and a ‘mhm’ on the other end of the line. Bucky hit his head on the cabinet behind it. The typing stopped for a moment.

 

“You do understand the repercussions of not turning Peter over don’t you?” She asked and Bucky grit out.

 

“Do enlighten me.”

 

“There is a child protection task force. They will remove Peter on the 11th if he is not turned over and I have to say Mr. Barnes, this kind of notice is not given to everyone, the child is usually taken and then the parents notified however, given yours and Mr. Rodgers status we were obliged to let you make the decision to do the right thing but we will utilise the proper authorities if needed.” Bucky laughed. There was more typing. Bucky growled.

 

“И ты думаешь, что можешь пройти через меня?” It was silent on the other end before rapid typing. Bucky sighed and knocked his head again. He wasn’t helping anything. “He… He’s my son.” Buck whispered quietly.

 

 

When the typing stopped there was an answer.

 

 

“No Mr. Barnes, he is not.” Bucky made a sound to interject but she continued “He is the son of Mr. Stark and Mr. Rodgers. I believe you are in a relationship with Mr. Rodgers, but that does not make him your son James.” Bucky’s lip  quivered again and she continued, “The grounds to remove a child is based of the level of threat and the presence of an appropriate adult that is will and able to protect the child. It has been assessed.” Bucky covered his mouth, he began to weep. “That there is no such adult.”

 

Bucky sobbed wetly as he asked “What about Steve?” Bucky heaved a sob, dropping his head and covering his red eyes. More typing.

 

“Both Mr. Rodgers and Mr. Stark have been assessed as unsuitable guardians and neither have demonstrated the ability to be willing AND Able to protect Peter. Mr. Stark sends him to your care every second week and Mr. Rodgers has proven his inability to be objective when it comes you Mr. Barnes.” Bucky’s stomach was pulling at him. He wanted to vomit. The sadness in his chest hurt as he sobbed.

 

“No…” Bucky cried brokenly and there was more typing. He sobbed for a moment more. “Please.” He said weakly. “Why now?” He asked with a crack of his voice.

 

“There has been new information come forward in regards to your citizenship, there is question surrounding your… Programming and suspicion of subconscious spying. This has also lead to questioning the reason for your relationship with Mr. Rodgers, given his affiliation with national security.” Somewhere through the conversation, Bucky’s grip on the phone turned so tight it began to crack. “This coupled with suspected issues with Anger, Mental Illness and domestic violence allegations against Mr. Stark, I am afraid it was the last straw Mr. Barnes. You either turn Peter over to us or we come and get him.” Bucky dropped the phone, but he heard her continue. “I am sure you don’t need me to tell you which one will look worse for you.” Bucky's chest quivered in the heaving. He threw his head back to stare at the ceiling with his bloodshot wet eyes. His cries where high and loud now.

 

“We will see you by tomorrow Mr. Barnes.” Bucky cried louder at the beeping from the receiver.

 

Bucky’s hair was becoming wet with his tears. It was a mess as he angry pushed and pulled it from his eyes. Bucky shouted. Loud and deep like he would before a battle. He needed to release the pressure on his chest. But it didn’t ease.

 

Bucky screamed again punched the cabinet next to him. It splintered and the whirl of Bucky’s arm was loud as he reached back to beat through another one.

 

Steve ran through the arch and dropped to Bucky, one hand on his knee, the other wrapped around his neck and Bucky could see his face was flushed high in his cheeks and eyes wet. Bucky shook and bawled loudly into Steve's shoulder. Steve held him.

 

It felt as though their fate was sealed. It hurt worse than anything Bucky had every been through. He wanted to pain to stop. But he knew it wouldn’t. He knew nothing in his control could make this end.

 

Bucky whimpered ‘tony?’ into Steve's chest and he felt Steve shake his head.

 

Bucky wailed again.

 

Steve let silent tears flow.

 

Bucky whimpered out what sounded like ‘Wakanda’ and Steve shook his head again.

 

Bucky said ‘Please. We could…’ Steve kissed his hair and said ‘No Bucky.’ Bucky cried harder.

 

*********

 

Tony was quiet. They were all in suits in different stages of distress, sitting across from a lawyer. Mr Stoncausky

 

Tony was slumped back into his seat, Steve sat upright, arms folded and face un moving from his cross stair. Bucky was jostling his leg, head bowed and hands on his knees, his breathing was deep and ragged.

 

Tony smacked his lips before taking a deep breath and lifting his face from his finger where it was rested. “You know, it would probably all be a bit easier if-“ Bucky looked up with threatened eyes and Steve glanced sideways authoritatively.

 

“Don’t even say it Tony.” Steve said before returning his gaze to the Lawyer.

 

“You know I’m right Steven.” Tony said begrudgingly and stood. He flicked his jacket around himself to button it. He walked, hands in pockets to the large window. Steve just shook his head. The lawyer flicked his gaze form the papers in front of himself to all three of the then back to Steve.

 

“He has a point.” Was all the Lawyer said. Bucky crumbled, Pushing his eyes in the heal of his hands. Steve sighed and shook his head. He waved a hand at a presumably smug Tony and addressed him like he had said it.

 

“Peter has called Bucky Papa since he was four!” Steve punctuated his words loudly and Tony turned with raised brows.

 

“Yes, and that’s because YOU ran off with immigrant boy here while he was too young to understand how fucked it is to think of someone like that as a father.” Tony spat

 

“Oh right, does he also call Jarvis Papa? Does he know he is being co-parented by a robot?” Steve accused.

 

“Are you still talking about Jarvis or…” Tony ran a hand down his left arm to refer to Bucky’s arm.

 

“Oh screw you Tony, you know… This isn’t Bucky’s fault!” Steve sounded very Brooklyn as he spoke passionately.

 

“Right, like it’s not his fault that we split?” Tony was waiting with his next retort prepared. Steve knew it was a trap. But he shouted his way through it none the less.

 

“It’s not, no! It’s not his fault you were a horrible father! It’s not his fault you weren’t there for Peter or for me!’ Tony didn’t get his chance to respond and Steve knew it was killing him to bite his tongue. “No it’s not his fault that you chased him out of the country and made him become a citizen of Wakanda rather than coming home, it’s not his fault he was capture and no, it is certainly not his fault Peter has been taken!”

 

Tony instead said “How long are you going to defend him Steve? Huh? How long are you going to let him ruin your life?” Tony shouted the last part. Steve slammed his hand on the table.

 

“Ruin my life!? You give the man TOO much credit Tony, I think before Bucky came along you were ruining it just fine!”

 

Bucky was the only one who noticed the lawyer try and interject. Bucky grabbed Steve's arm and Steve turned sharply, Bucky pointed to the Lawyer and Steve paid attention then.

 

“Mr. Stark, please. Sit.” The lawyer gestured to the chair. Tony rolled his eyes and move the chair slightly away from Steve before sitting. Steve let out a sigh and reached for Bucky’s hand, running his thumb over the back of it. Tony rolled his eyes.

 

“There is good news and bad news.” Tony scoffed and lent to the right to cross his legs.

 

“Of course there is.” He murmured. Steve bit his tongue.

 

“The thing is… With a case such as this, there is a set of guidelines to follow to get the child back.” Bucky bit his lips hopefully. “It’s called the case plan.” The lawyer took a moment to take in the men’s faces. “The department gives you a list of expectations to meet before they consider a reunion.” Steve nods.

 

“And?”

 

“And…” The lawyer drags on, “The bad news is, it is not…. It’s not an easy list. And it tends to be. Ambiguous.” The lawyer takes a breath. “Lets just get to it ok?” They all nod except Tony who rolls his eyes.

 

“Firstly. Mr. Stark, You are required to commit to a 30 day program surrounding your drinking,” Tony swung his sunglasses in his fingers with a raised brow. “You must be able to provide evidence that you are able to raise your son without the assistance of artificial intelligence or a nanny. Or in your case, an assistant such as pepper.” Tony scoffed.

 

“I had a nanny growing up, what is wrong with a Nanny?” Tony frowned his brow.

 

“Well, if everything goes the way we hope, you must consider that the judge will priorities custody to the parent who is able to be present.” The Lawyer gestured to Steve and Bucky with his own spectacles. “And given the likely hood of that, we need to look at all options… it would be preferred, for Peter’s sake, that he has at least one parent he can return to if it is not both.”

 

Tony fussed with his fingers in thought before he adjusted in his seat and silently nodded for him to continue. Bucky shook as he gripped Steve's hand. Steve looked at him and Bucky did his best to apologise with his eyes. Steve bit his lip rubbed with his thumb again.

 

“You must also surrender your passport, supply three character references in regards to your parenting and attend a class in one of the following; Being Present,” the lawyer handed over fliers for each class as he read them out, “Nurture in the home or What it means to be a father.”

 

Tony took the paper from the table after a moment and pondered over them.

 

“So no business trips then?” He asks with out looking up. Steve rolls his eyes and the lawyer breaths out a ‘nooo.’

 

“You will be too busy learning to parent.” Lawyer dead pans. Tony nods as if to say ‘gotcha’.

 

Bucky makes a sound from the back of his throat and draws their attention.

 

“And what… What about me?” Bucky asks and the lawyer sighs, looking to Steve.

 

“It’s… It’s a little MORE complicated I’m afraid.” Steve squeezes Bucky’s hand.

 

“Can…Can I… We. Can we see him?” Bucky asks hopefully. Tony is looking at Bucky now over his papers with a quizzical scowl.

 

“Well, as of now, he is in emergency care upstate,” Bucky looks away, beginning to cry again, “He is with a foster family. I can’t tell you who or where, but he is safe.” Steve bows his head and Tony is still looking at Bucky. “The department is organising with the fostering company dates and travel arrangements for contact. It should be happening within the next week. We do need to go over how you want that to look as well.” Bucky lifted his eyes to the ceiling as if the tears would drain back in. Steve nodded for him to continue.

 

“Mr. Stark, you have been approved for 9 hours a week, Steve, 12 hours and Mr. Barnes…” Bucky sniffled “you have been approved,” Bucky let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, forcing more tears form them. “for 4 hours of supervised contact.”

 

“What does that mean?” Steve was quick to ask.

 

“First of all, I should say, James was not originally approved, it was under express demand from Peter that it became possible.” Bucky cried freely now and Steve wrapped an arm around him and curled his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck. Tony continued to stare. “It means that there will be a support worker present for the hours that Mr. Barnes with Peter. It will be in a controlled environment. What that looks like, given enhanced abilities translates into enhanced danger, is un clear. But… There will be contact. No one is going to take that away granted you follow the rules.” Bucky sniffed and breathed hard with a small smile.

 

“As far as the case plan, Mr. Barnes, you are going to need to work harder than others. And frankly, Steve’s success of bringing Peter home is reliant upon your completing of this.” Bucky clung to Steve crying ‘I’m sorry’ over and over softly.

 

“What is it?” Steve asked, his eyes red now too. Seeing Bucky this hurt was hard.

 

“First, his citizenship needs to be sorted out.” Bucky scoffed through tears at that, “But hear me out, it doesn’t have to be all that complicated. There is no fast solutions, by any means, but there are some other routs for you to consider that may prove to be more fruitful than arguing your birth place 70 years ago.” The lawyer flicked his eyes to Tony and Steve followed them. This couldn’t be good.

 

“What are you suggesting?” Steve asks.

 

“I’m suggesting… We stop fighting for citizenship.” Bucky looked up in shock, tony even looked back to the Lawyer now.

 

“Stop fighting… Why?” Steve asked.

 

“I mean… green cards are given to a select number of immigrants every year and given the Wakanda’s new status, there is not many immigrants coming from there and it would look good on the U.S Census to start taking them.” Bucky looked to Steve hopefully. “We could also look at a sponsor?” Steve looked to the Lawyer who was looking at Tony… Who was looking at Bucky.

 

It was tense and quiet for a moment.

 

And a moment longer. Bucky caught on and looked to Tony as well.

 

“You mean…” Tony said putting the paper back on the table. Standing once again, with pursed lips. “You want me to pay for my ex-husband’s fuck toy to stay in the country.” Bucky shut his eyes and Steve rubbed his back. “That is what you’re saying right?” Tony gestured around sarcastically. And Laughed.

 

“Sure, I’ll pay for him.” Tony shrugged. “I mean I was already right?” Tony turned to Steve, “I was already paying for his house and food and the like wasn’t I? When we were still playing hide the sausage?” Bucky grit his teeth and his arm plates began to move as he tensed. Steve rubbed his back and glared at Tony.

 

“We don’t need your help.” Steve said quietly. Like he didn’t even believe it himself.

 

“Right.” Tony said and walked around the room. Back to the window. “Here’s my deal…” Steve tried to ignore him and focus on Bucky. But part of him was hopeful… “I sponsor cyborg and this thing stops.” Tony turned to them for a moment to flash a smile, finger waggling to point at the two of them.

 

“No.” Steve says firmly.

 

“No?” Tony asks.

 

“No, we are not playing your games Tony. Bucky and I will get through this. Together. And we don’t need your help.” Steve was more certain this time.

 

“Well in that case,” The lawyer drew attention back to himself.

 

“We are left with marriage.”

 

Tony scoffed, Steve looked to Bucky, Bucky looked to Steve and the Lawyer clicked his pen. “Which, I gotta say, would help James more than it would help you Steve. You would still have to prove that Peter was not in danger by living with you two.” Bucky was still in shock.

 

Of course they had talked about it, but it was always more of a name sake, a sense of rightfulness that Bucky kept fighting to have his own citizenship re-instated. It seemed… cheep to just get married so he could live in his homeland.

 

But now it was Peter. And this would be a desperate move.

 

Steve looked down, reading the doubt in Bucky’s eyes.

 

“what are our other options?” He asks quietly.

 

“Well, let me lay it out for you, You get married, you prove it’s safe, things return to the way they were. You can’t prove it’s safe, Peter doesn’t come home. Mr. Barnes stays either way. You apply for a green card, Mr. Barnes, you could move out, prove you can support yourself, you gain employment on a working visa, blend into the community, get support from your job, obtain proof that you are a decent parent, get cleared and move back in, You Steve and Peter. In the mean time, Steve and Tony have a chance of getting Peter home a lot quicker. You will take some time, but for Peters sake… He will be home.” Steve begins to say no, but Bucky isn’t protesting. Steve says it to him instead.

 

“No, Buck, We’ll…” Steve fought for words to make it better. He couldn’t say, ‘we’ll get married’ because the Lawyer just explain that it would be a big hurdle for Peter coming home.

 

“Mr. Rodgers, If I could…” The Lawyer spoke, “This really is the best way, as… As you need to be able to prove your independence of both Tony and Mr. Barnes.” Steve was gobsmacked. “You need to be able to prove you are willing to do what it takes to protect Peter… I have to tell you… All of you… Right now, as far as the state is concerned, Steve, on his own, is the best chance for getting Peter out of foster care.” Steve shuddered as his head hung, It was Bucky’s turn to rub Steve's back, Bucky swore for a moment it looked as though Stark was making a move to comfort him.

 

**************

 

Steve folded another pair of socks. He did it slowly and Bucky knew it was his way of dragging out the time. It was wordless between them and Bucky looked a wreck. He had moved out with Sam the same day of the meeting with the Lawyer.

 

They had decided that Tony would see Peter after school Monday, Wednesday and Friday, 3 hours each day. He would pick Peter up, go to the library, as he wasn’t allowed to take him back to the tower, they would go and get dinner and tony would drop him back at his placement. They were working on getting Peter into some form of kinship care and out of the foster system.

 

Steve would do the same for him on the Tuesday and Thursday, but as Bucky was moving out, Steve was allowed to bring him back to his apartment for dinner and homework. Bucky kept a stock of baked goods for Peter for afternoon tea. It warmed Steve's hard but it stung. Peter loved cooking with Bucky.

 

Steve spent his last 6 hours with Peter on the weekend. Saturday. Steve picked Peter up, they went to the market like usual, but with out Bucky…

 

They looked in the toy stores and went clothes shopping. With out Bucky.

 

They went home and cooked. With out Bucky.

 

It was after they cooked that was the best time. Because they would go for a picnic.

 

With Bucky.

 

They would see a movie

 

With Bucky.

 

They would go to the library

 

With Bucky…. And the support worker.

 

She was always there.

 

 

Then she would take Peter back to placement

 

It has been two weeks of this routine. The first week Peter cried. Every time. He clung to Steve, but worse, he would not let go of Bucky. The support worker, Nathalie, handled the situation well and managed to get Peter to the car, usually half an hour late, but he got there.

 

They had started to build a nice rapport with the support worker. Apparently their ‘controlled conditions’ meant she carried a gun. But Bucky knew after the first day, she left it in her bag. It was a small sign, but a sign. Trust.

 

They had a book they used to communicate with the foster carer. It was about Peters wellbeing, his grades, his shoe size. Anything. Steve hated the book. He felt like every time he opened it the words were patronising him. He used it though. ‘For peter, for Peter, for Peter’ running through his mind.

 

Bucky always smiled, always played. He never let Peter know how much it was hurting him.

 

Steve would read through Tony’s comments on the pages of the communication book while Bucky and Peter played at the park. He didn’t say much. The carer would write paragraphs and Tony would write something to the tune of ‘Sure.’ Or ‘Call my Assistant’. It would make Steve roll his eyes.

 

Steve always tried to write back polite. He would let her know what Peter ate, how he went with homework, anything new he was bringing back with him.

 

Steve was trying to adjust. He really was.

 

It was like survival mode. He didn’t want to get used to it, because it was wrong. Peter should be at home, but he needed to… he needed to for Peter.

 

After the park, and once Peter let go and Bucky got him to the car. Steve and Bucky stood and waved Peter off like he was going to school. Nathalie would give them a smile and head off. Peter would rub his red eyes and wave sadly. Once he was out of sigh though. Steve was there for Bucky.

 

It never got less hard. It was painful. It hurt everywhere. Bucky would fall down cry. Right there. It didn’t matter who was around. Bucky lost it. Steve would hold him in his arm. Rock him. Rub his back. Try and ease the guilt from Bucky’s muscles but it never worked.

 

Bucky was not back at their—Steve’s apartment. He was collecting a few more things. He had finally found a place to move into. He stayed with Sam but that wasn’t proving independence, and it also meant Sam wasn’t eligible for kinship care. Bucky was moving close to Steve's place but not so close that it felt comfortable. He got a job at a gym, he was teaching boxing like at the YMCA but the Lawyer advised that it could be construed as an ‘aggressive’ job.

 

Bucky thought lifting classes and worked as a PT for commission. It payed well, he was a known face and so far the story of his tragic family life was not public knowledge, so people mostly still looked up to him.

 

Steve did help him get the job though. It was a Gym he went to… Or used to. Once Bucky got the job, it was considered a conflict of interest for Steve to still work out there. The apartment was a two bedroom, just in case…

 

 

It was modern and looked like it was out of a magazine or show room. It felt artificial to Bucky, but it was. This wasn’t his life and he wasn’t going to get use to it. It was a temporary arrangement, a place he could come to sort shit out to get him back home. With Steve.

 

They had applied for a green card and given Shuri a heads up. Shuri was in charge of foreign affairs and knew full well that Bucky being the first immigrant form there would be the example for all else who wanted to immigrate. If Bucky fucked up, it would look bad for Wakanda who vouched for him. Bucky wouldn’t do that to them though… He just wanted his Son back… His Steve back.

 

It wasn’t as if they weren’t allowed to be together . they were still allowed to be in a relationship, but not dependant on the other and more so for Steve, had to prove they were able to be successful parents apart.

 

Saturday night however, it was too hard for them to be apart. Bucky had taken to spending the night. They didn’t really talk. They ate take out, cuddled on the couch and shared a bed. Bucky got up in the mornings. Cleaned a little. Cooked and kissed Steve good bye before heading to work.

 

Bucky ran on auto pilot and wished desperately that he was, as Stark would put it, a robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Russian means roughly - 'And you think you can get through me?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky folded his arms as he stared into the pristine room. Peter hasn’t used it for 2 whole months.
> 
>  
> 
> It was Sunday morning.
> 
>  
> 
> He couldn’t tell if things where getting easier to deal with or he was slowly going insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. had to write some more. i wasn't happy with how that chapter ended.

Bucky folded his arms as he stared into the pristine room. Peter hasn’t used it for 2 whole months.

 

It was Sunday morning.

 

He couldn’t tell if things where getting easier to deal with or he was slowly going insane.

 

Bucky was deep in thought when Steve circled his waist, chin came to rest on Bucks shoulder.

 

“I miss him.” Steve said. But didn’t cry. He ran out of tears a few weeks in. He slides his hand over Steve's arm from his hand to his elbow and cradled him close, his head leaned back into Steve's embrace.

 

“So do I.” Bucky whispered simply. It was the day after their contact. Peter still cried when he had to leave.

 

A week ago Peter ran away from the park and towards Steve’s place. Bucky had caught up with him, stopped him in the street and calmed him. Peter spent the rest of the contact on Bucky’s lap. He didn’t eat. Didn’t talk. Just held on.

 

Bucky gave Peter his faded, old black cotton hoodie. Peter didn’t take it off apparently so Steve gave him one as well. Just so the carer could rotate it for washing.

 

Peters grades were falling dramatically and he began to get into fights. Tony and Steve were called to the school to discuss it. Peter skipped classes sometimes too. He hid in the library and cried.

 

When they heard this, Steve had broken down. His brave little boy was hurting and he couldn’t hold him.

 

After one month of the order Sam was denied as a kinship carer, as was pepper, Sharron, Natasha and Wanda. Their last hope was clint. He had family but lived so far away. Clint assured him that they would make a way to make it work, even if he moved closer and rented a place until it was all sorted out.

 

Steve tried to tell Clint it wasn’t nessacery. But he couldn’t. His chivalry and valour long gone and still draining every day Peter wasn’t there.

 

They had their first stakeholders meeting on the 27th.

 

That was where their progress was reviewed and amendments made to the case plan. Tony was yet to start his 30 day program but had enrolled in more than one of the parenting courses. The child safety officer was surprised to hear that Bucky was already moved out and working separately. She made a comment of how rarely that happens, and when it does, how long it usually takes. Bucky nor Steve were interested in this comment.

 

Bucky provided a character reference from Sam, Shuri, His boss Adam and a doctor that he had begun to see again for any potential depression. That doctor, Alf, came to the meetings as well. He supported Bucky and had an insight into his mind, he knew just how much Bucky regrated and how much was not his fault.

 

Bucky provided his papers. His green card application. Licence, temporary work visa, proof of lease and proof of work. The CSO took it all and filed it into a folder titled ‘P., Peter’. Steve provided a reference from Sam as his boss from the VA and from two teachers at Peters school where he was on leave for the foreseeable future.

 

Tony had Pepper join them. He handed over an official looking file and said very little. Steve could tell he as just as worried as he was but Steve knew he couldn’t worry about Tony. He needed to get Peter home first and foremost… Then Bucky.

 

They were told they were doing a good job and once the papers where reviewed they could negotiate contact hours.

 

Tony didn’t receive any more hours. Steve suspects he didn’t apply for any. Bucky gets another 4 hours, un supervised. They decide that Bucky and Steve could spend the day at Steve's house with Peter. It was decided as Nathalie had written reports on them during her hours of supervision, the one re-occurring theme was that of their usual routine. Market. Cooking. Picnic. Movie. Dinner.

 

Peter had started counselling. He went to the same forensic psychologist as Bucky did once a month. They where specialised to deal with sensitive issues and issue that may pertain to criminal behaviour. It made Steve’s blood boil, but he was happy Peter had someone to help him at least.

 

Steve’s hours increased too. Dramatically. They contacted him a few days after the meeting and said that for now, Peter would be on a reunification order and could begin sleep overs. It was a quick turn around and Steve knew it had something to do with his friends high up who were mortified when they had heard about Steve's predicament.

 

Bucky, they couldn’t help. He was still a matter of national security.

 

So Peter stayed the night Tuesday and Thursday… That also meant Bucky couldn’t come over.

 

It tore Steve, he was put in a position where he could either have Peter or Bucky. It wasn’t fair. He has had to make the hard sacrifice too many times in his life. Bucky reminded him it wasn’t forever.

 

A month later they had their second stakeholder meeting. Bucky at this point had been approved for permanent residency and was applying for citizen ship. He called Shuri as soon as he found out. She emphasised how much Americans really wanted access to some vibranium and told him not to stress.

 

Bucky and Steve went out for dinner that night. Steve went back to Bucky's apartment after it, in an attempt to avoid breaking the mood by one of them catching sight of Peter’s belongings and breaking into tears.

 

They needed it.

 

Bucky pushed Steve onto his bed. It wasn’t theirs and it felt like a hotel, but it would do. Bucky moved over Steve, slowly and kissed him. Open mouthed and wet. They kissed for too long like that. Naked and close over the other. Neither in a rush, neither even particularly hard. Just content to be close and intimate with out the pressure of the rest of the world.

 

It was after the longest time that Bucky dropped his head to Steve’s shoulder with closed eyes and sighed.

 

Steve had his eyes closed and run his fingertip gently down the sides of Bucky’s body, just wet enough for his fingers to stall and stick in place for a moment, just enough to cause a tickle of friction. Bucky pulled back and stared into Steve’s eyes.

 

Steve smiled.

 

Bucky smiled back.

 

They both understood that tonight was an exception. Everything can just wait a few dam hours and they could have this.

 

Steve tilted his hips and smirked. Bucky felt Steve hard now and he smirked back, leaning back down to kiss him.

 

It was dark but the light from the surrounding city made the silver sheets gleam. The bedding rested ow on Bucky's back and moved with him, Steve warm under Bucky and head on the soft pillow. Bucky ran a gentle hair through his fair hair and down his face. Bucky kissed him again and raised to his knees, just enough to hold the back of Steve’s thighs up while he put lube on his hole and slid in.

 

Steve wasn’t much fazed by it. His breathing increased with Bucky's but this felt more intimate than they had been in too long. Bucky leant back over, moth hovering over Steve's, hands on the back of his very widely spread legs. Bucky closed a few kisses over Steve’s lips and moved his hips back and forth in a slow, steady rock. Steve pushed his fingers into Bucky’s hair and held on. Bucky turned his head to kiss Steve's hand, his arm. What ever he could reach. Steve moaned and let Bucky take the lead.

 

It took hours.

 

Neither was chasing an orgasm.

 

Neither wanted it to end.

 

It did though. Steve was a mess under Bucky, his knees spread wide, moans of ‘oh’ coming in loud, consistent streams of pleasure. Bucky flattened himself over Steve, the friction of their bodies enough to get Steve over the edge.

 

Steve’s slick made their bodies slide just that more smoothly. Bucky reared back then, the blanket coming off, and fucked hard a few times until he was there.

 

Bucky fell back onto Steve, hands in each other’s hair as they kissed sloppy, wet and loud. Bucky pulled from Steve and held him to his chest while they rolled. They fell asleep like that, Steve’s arms around Bucky’s back, Bucky's around Steve's head, holding it to his chest. They woke and spent a lazy day at Bucky’s.

 

They cooked together in the model kitchen that Bucky honestly hadn’t used. They danced to Miller and napped through the afternoon.

 

That night, Bucky stayed with Steve at his place. Bucky knew he shouldn’t but it was just too fucking hard not to. The next day was Saturday and Peter was going to be there, they both justified it as convenience. They spent their day with peter and broke down together when he left again.

 

Bucky threw all caution into the wind and spent another night with Steve.

 

It was that next morning that Bucky was found staring into Peter’s room....

 

Two whole months.


End file.
